


The Valley

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: It had been 5 years.She was so tired.
Kudos: 2





	The Valley

“I’m afraid you have a brain tumor. …..I’m sorry.”

I laughed, darkly.

“It’s OK. I’ve kind of been living on borrowed time, anyway.”

The dark haired middle aged women looked at me, slightly surprised. “You have other medical issues? Your record doesn’t show any.”

“No, just….something personal.”

A kind look comes into her eyes. “I see.”

“Well, thank you very much.” With a nod, I leave the office, and head out into the brisk October afternoon.

It is true, ever since the storm 5 years ago, I’ve felt like I shouldn’t be alive.

Opening a glass door, I step into a much quieter space.

As I kneel in front of the votive candles, my mind goes back to Max. How she saved me, from the bullies and my own mind.

I think about how she was so caring and kind. My mind still tells me that I wasn’t worth it, that she should not have bothered.

I think about how sad she would be, that her efforts to save me seem to have been in vain.

I close my eyes, and hope God will show me what Max saw in me.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of suicidal/depression fics about Max and Chloe, which makes sense, of course.
> 
> But, I wanted to show a more human Kate Marsh. Not to the point of vengeance, like in the Moment fic, no, just to show that depression isn't just in Max and Chloe's wheelhouses.


End file.
